Sepuluh Juni
by kentangoreng
Summary: kau sama sekali tak ingat tanggal berapa sekarang Ming? Keterlaluan. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang hamil anak unta pun tahu hari ini tanggal sepuluh Juni!- Seungcheol SVT fict, JunHao (JunhuixMinghao)


Sepuluh Juni?

 _"_ _kau sama sekali tak ingat tanggal berapa sekarang Ming? Keterlaluan. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang hamil anak unta pun tahu hari ini tanggal sepuluh Juni!- Seungcheol"_

SVT fict. JunHao(JunhuixMinghao) BL Romance Comedy

* * *

"hyung ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Minghao menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Maknae Chan. "hari Jum'at kan?" jawab Minghao dengan polos. Chan mendengus kesal,

"masa begitu saja tidak ingat, hyung payah" Chan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Minghao menatap heran sikap maknae hari ini, tak seperti biasanya Chan merajuk karena hal kecil seperti ini-kecuali menyangkut _ice cream_ -

"memangnya ada apa? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu Chan" ujar Minghao yang masih terfokus dengan tayangan televisi di hadapannya.

"memang bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi seseorang.." Chan menggantung kalimatnya, membuat tatapan heran melayang adari kedua mata Minghao.

"seseorang?"

"yup, seseorang.."

"MINGHAO KU SAYANG~~~"

Chan menepuk bahu hyungnya yang menatap horror padanya, kemudian berbisik,

"jangan lupa tentang hari ini ya hyung"

Selepas Chan meninggalkan sofa, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang ramping Minghao.

"Jun gege.." cicit Minghao. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin didalam pelukan Jun-kekasihnya-.

"Minghao~~" Jun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tipis milik Minghao. Dan itu membuat Minghao sedikit sesak.

"apa Minghao ingat hari ini hari apa?" kedua manik kecoklatan milik Jun menatap Minghao dengan tatapan berbinar. Seakan mengharap sesuatu dari pria cina dipelukannya itu.

"kenapa semua orang menanyakan itu sih?" dengus Minghao kesal. Semenjak tadi semua orang yang ada di dorm menanyakan hal yang sama padanya, dan sampai sekarang ia tak tahu jawaban yang benar itu apa.

"ayo jawab" titah Jun.

Minghao memasang pose berpikir yang bisa bikin author bercucuran darah melihatnya.

"hari Jum'at?" matanya mengerjap polos. Seketika, raut wajah Jun berubah drastis, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

Minghao menatap heran kekasihnya yang menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar,

"memang hari Jum'at kan?"

Astaga Minghao, dirimsu terlalu polos untuk mengerti keadaan seperti ini.

* * *

"kau sama sekali tak ingat tanggal berapa sekarang Ming? Keterlaluan. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang hamil anak unta pun tahu hari ini tanggal sepuluh Juni!" Seungcheol menyibak rambut gondrongnya kebelakang. Menatap jengah pria cina dihadapannya.

" _slow_ hyung. Aku hanya bertanya" Minghao mencoba menenangkan hyungnya yang sedari tadi bernafas terengah-engah.

" _by the way_ ,ada apa dengan tanggal sepuluh Juni ya hyung?"

Demi dewa, Seungcheol ingin merebus Minghao bersama _ramyun_ yang ia buat bersama Jeonghan. Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan dirinya akan pertanyaan Minghao yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan-atau Seungcheol nya yang lebay?-.

"Xu Minghao, dengarkan aku. Apa Jun merajuk padamu saat kembali ke dorm tadi?" Minghao mengangguk.

"apa dia menanyakan hal yang sama?" Minghao mengangguk lagi.

"huh, apa kau mengerti sekarang?" Minghao kali ini menggeleng.

GUBRAK

"kau terlalu berbelit-belit hyung" bukan Seungcheol namanya kalau tidak ribet.

"intinya, SEKARANG JUN ULANG TAHUN. Puas?" Seungcheol menekan kata ulang tahunnya agar Minghao sedikit peka. Minghao mengangguk,

"ohh Jun gege ulang tahun.." Minghao mangut-mangut sendiri.

"HAH? ULANG TAHUN?"

"astaga Ming, pelankan suaramu, Seungkwan akan mengamuk jika kau mengganggunya tidur" tegur Jeonghan.

'pantas saja sikapnya aneh begitu' ujar Minghao dalam hatinya. Minghao mengangguk,

"apa kita tidak memberikan kejutan hyung?" Jeonghan mengeleng,

"kau saja duluan, kau kan pacarnya. Kita bisa merayakan di akhir kok"

"tapi aku tidak tahu mau memberikan apa padanya"

Seungcheol menampilkan seringai kecilnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput _ramyun_ bersama sang kekasih kemudian mendekati Minghao.

"aku punya tips yang bagus untukmu"

* * *

"apa ini tidak berlebihan hyung?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "kau manis Ming, sangat manis ingat itu. Temui Jun kemudian minta maaf padanya, arra?" tutur sang _leader._ Minghao mengangguk,

" _arratji_ "

Seungcheol mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Minghao. Mengundang senyum kecil terulas di bibir tipis pemuda cina itu.

Minghao memutar knop kamar milik Jun, "gege?" sahutnya. Yang dipanggil tak menyahut, hingga berulang kali minghao menyerukan namanya.

"Junhui gege.."

Ternyata Junhui sedang tidur di ranjangnya membelakangi Minghao yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Minghao tersenyum, memang seperti itu Jun jika merajuk padanya.

Minghao mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai pirang milik Jun.

"gege.."

Minghao mengguncang tubuh Jun, namun tak mendapat respon apapun darinya. Minghao menghela nafasnya,

"gege, bangun. Aku tahu kau tak tidur" bibir tipis Minghao didorongnya beberapa sentimeter kedepan.

"ada apa?" suara serak itu sedikit mengejutkan Minghao.

" _aniyo,_ aku hanya ingin meminta maaf"

"meminta maaf akan hal apa?"

Minghao ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Jun, kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

"aku melupakan satu hal hari ini" Minghao mengusak rambutnya pada punggung Jun. Itu membuat Jun sedikit merasakan geli.

"apa itu?"

"berbalik lah, ge"

Minghao melepas pelukannya, menunggu reaksi dari Jun. jun membuka matanya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Minghao merangkak naik diatas tubuh Jun dan duduk di perut rata milik Jun.

"M-Ming.." ujar Jun tergagap.

Yang dilihatnya sungguh tidak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Minghao dengan rambut yang berantakan, bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna keemasan, _choker_ yang melingkar pas di leher jenjangnya, dan juga kemeja putih transparan yang kebesaran-yang Jun yakin itu pasti miliknya- dan ingat tanpa bawahan, ingat TANPA BAWAHAN, hanya _underware_ ketat berwarna hitam yang menutupi area privatnya.

"gege…" Minghao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jun hingga hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat permukaan kulit pipi kiri milik Jun. Tak jarang suara khas kucing ia keluarkan dari kedua belah bibir mungilnya.

" _mianhae.._ " Minghao menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap sayu manik tajam milik Jun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya-astaga author _nosebleed_ -

"Minghao tidak ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun gege, _mianhae_ …"

"berhenti merajuk seperti tadi gege, _mianhae.._ "

" _mianhae_ gege…"

" _mian-.._ "

Ucapan Minghao terpotong karena Jun mendaratkan bibirnya pada Minghao. Awalnya Minghao sedikit terkejut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu-tsaahh- ia mulai menikmati setiap pangutan yang di berikan Jun padanya.

"kau kumaafkan, sayang" Jun melepas pangutan lalu memeluk Minghao erat. Ia mengajak Minghao berguling kesamping hingga Jun berada di atas Minghao-dalam keadaan masih memeluk Minghao-.

"gege, sesak.."

"aku juga sesak"

"sesak apanya?"

"bagian bawahku sesak, Ming"

"GEGEE…."

Mungkin kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yaa, itu akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka, dan juga para member yang harus mengungsikan Chan dan juga Seungkwan ke tempat yang aman agar tak mendengar suara nista dari kamar Jun.

-FIN-

OMAKE

"aku punya tips yang bagus untukmu"

Minghao menatap antusias hyungnya.

"Cheol, jangan ide itu lagi" Jeinghan menatap jengah kekasihnya yang masih menampakkan seringai tipisnya.

"ayolah, itu ide yang bagus, Jun pasti menyukainya"

Wajah Minghao berbinar cerah, ia menatap penuh harap hyungnya yang mulai menghabiskan _ramyun_ miliknya.

"apapun itu akan aku lakukan! Aku tidak tahan melihat Jun gege merajuk seperti tadi" seringai Seungcheol semakin melebar. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk di _wastafel_ , Seungcheol mendekati Minghao yang sekarang terduduk di samping Jeonghan.

" _well_ , sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin mendengar ide gila itu lagi" akhirnya, Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu di meja makan.

"lalu, apa tips itu hyung?"

"kau dengar baik baik, oke? Mungkin ini agak sulit dimengerti, namun ini sangat manjur untuk mengobati orang merajuk seperti Jun"

Minghao hanya mengangguk cepat, tidak sabar mendengar tips yang "berguna" dari hyungnya.

"pertama, masuklah ke kamarnya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang manis"

"kedua, dekatilah, lalu ucapkan minta maaf berulang kali padanya sampai kau dimaafkan"

"kalau bisa, kau sedikit menggodanya agar ia mau memaafkanmu"

Minghao kembali mengangguk, ya setidaknya ia mengerti sedikit apa yang dibicarakan oleh Seungchol.

"ketiga dan yang terakhir, beri ia apa yang ia mau" Seungcheol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"tunggu, maksudnya pakaian yang manis itu apa?" Minghao memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku tahu apa yang cocok kau pakai" Seungcheol kembali menampakkan seringaian jahilnya.

"apa itu?"

" _cat outfit_ , bando kucing, _choker_ , lalu kemeja yang menurutmu itu sudah _oversized_ " Minghao kembali mengangguk polos.

"dan jangan lupa, jangan kenakan bawahan apapun. Oh ya _by the way_ , mungkin aku masih punya bando kucing dan juga _choker_ di kamar Jeonghan"

-FIN?-

Belom deng :v ini ada dikit lagi kook… sabar ya gengz/?

OMAKE-lagi-

Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut setelah mendengar suara-suara nista yang dikeluarkan oleh duo JunHao dari dalam kamar mereka.

"hey, bukankah ide ku bagus?" Seungchol tiba-tiba datang adan duduk disamping Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggernyit,

"bagus apanya, kau bisa dengar kah mereka sedang apa. Beruntung kita bisa menyelamatkan Chan dan Seungkwan" ujar Jeonghan ketus. Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil.

"sama sepertimu beberapa bulan yang lalu, sayang"

Jeonghan memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang persis sama seperti yang terjadi pada Minghao saat ini.

Ohh salahkan otak Seungcheol yang mampu mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama ia alami. Dan juga salahkan otak mesum milik Seungchol yang berani menodai si polos Minghao.

-FIN-

Ini beneran FIN loh FIN :v

Warbazyaahhhh….

Dibulan ramadhan ini, masih aja kepikiran sama Minghao. Kentang suka bayangin kalo Minghao pake outfit seperti yang ada di atas :v duh kadang gakuat sendiri bayanginnya.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan and HAPPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE JUN.

Mind to review?


End file.
